This invention relates to indicating apparatus for such things as pneumatic and hydraulic systems of an aircraft which is located and adapted for ready observation in operation by ground personnel.
It has been heretofore conventional to provide ground support equipment to provide test funtions to and derive information from an aircraft's pneumatic and/or hydraulic systems. Such apparatus has indicators for recording and visual observation of the tests.
Examples of the aforesaid prior apparatus are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,310,974 and 3,418,843 to show the general feeling of how the art has been stereotyped since the early 40's. More recently it has been proposed to provide indicators to vehicle operators so that such may diagnose maintenance needs. Such is the intent of U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,367.
It has also been known in the prior art for aircraft operators that one can know when controls, instruments and devices on board an aircraft are ready to function in any certain flight or ground mode of operation. Such is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,123.
None of these prior art disclosures, however, provide with a miniature display panel conveniently located and permanently installed a simple maintenance tool to gather trend information on degradation of critical system components and functions in simple lighted, go, no-go, possible, indications.